Damage Control
by whichlinkdidyousave
Summary: Jack and Daniel see something in the quantum mirror that will change their lives forvever... Or will it?


Damage Control  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be sleeping alone.  
  
_That damned quantum mirror. Who'd invent something like that anyway? If you're smart enough to invent the thing, shouldn't you be smart enough to realize it's trouble._  
  
"So, the NID want us to explore the possibilities before destroying the mirror. Now, I'm not in the habit of doing what the NID wants, but I'm willing to humour them.  
"Sir, none of us are going through that mirror again."  
"Of course not, Colonel. As I said, I'm only humouring them. I'd like Dr. Jackson, as he is familiar with the control device, to scan the alternate realities and write a report for the NID. After that, regardless of what the NID think, we'll destroy the mirror."  
Daniel sighed, like he didn't have enough work to do. Still, it would be a nice break from his artifacts.  
"Don't spend too much time on this before getting back to your real work, son." Hammound chuckled."  
"Of course not, General."  
"Dismissed." The two men exited the General's office.  
"So," asked Jack, "when do we start?"  
  
"I don't see why you think you have to be here."  
"Like I said, 'pose you were to stumble across one of those Ghou'ld inhabited realities, where a big nasty Jaffa decides to touch the strange glowy mirror?"  
"Fine," Daniel had to admit Jack had a point.  
"Besides, it beats doing paper work."  
  
Daniel had moved the mirror through a wide range of Ghou'ld controlled Earths and was just beginning to encounter realities which seemed normal. Normal in comparison to our earth at least, he reminded himself.  
Jack was watching over his shoulder and making his usual sarcastic remarks. One would think he hadn't volunteered for the job.  
All in all, things were going pretty good. Daniel moved the controller again to reveal what he took to be another empty store room. He was about to switch "channels" again, when he noticed Jack was being unusually quiet.  
Turning to make his own remark about being protected from empty storage rooms, he saw two things. The first was that the room on the other side of the mirror wasn't empty and the second was the deer caught in the headlights look on Jack's face.  
Daniel did a double take, then went to damage control. He sure wasn't going to let something like this creep him out -it was an alternate reality for God's sake- but he wasn't sure Jack would see it that way.  
"Jack..." Daniel turned the mirror off, blanking the image of himself and Jack -an alternate- Daniel and Jack making love in a dark store room.  
"I guess they don't have cameras," Jack said in an even tone, leaving the room quickly.  
So much for damage control.  
  
He'd been prepared for anything except that. The last thing he had expected was to see one of his fantasies played out on the other side of that damned mirror. Sure, it was an alternate reality, but what a reality it was! Sam and him he could see, but Daniel? He didn't think Danny would ever go for it. But if what he had seen in the mirror was any indication, Daniel was more then willing. Speak of the devil, Daniel entered with a light knock.  
"Hey Jack. How ya doing?" He asked hesitantly, nervous even.  
Jack shot him his best grin, "I'm good. How are you coping?"  
Daniel gave a weak smile, "I'm fine, we just have to remember that these are-"  
"alternate realities. I know. Sorry about walking out like that."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Wanna go get some dinner later? 'Round nineteen hundred?"  
Daniel mentally converted the time to the 12 hour clock. "Sure, I'll see you then," he retreated from Jack's office.  
He had expected Jack to be avoiding him, not asking him out to dinner. Wait, backtrack. Asking him out? Jack didn't think... no way. There was no way Jack was interested in him. Daniel refused to entertain the thought. He sure hoped Jack wasn't interested.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?"  
"No where special, just someplace quiet."  
Quiet, great. couldn't they go somewhere loud and crowded?  
They stopped at a small restaurant and sat in the corner booth. They ordered and and made small talk until their order came. Then they ate in silence for a while.  
"So about today..." Jack faultered.  
"Is there anything to talk about?" Daniel asked.  
"Well, yes actually." Jack continued at Daniel's raised eyebrow, "I know they are alternate realities, not our reality, but they're connected to our reality somehow."  
"So you're saying what?"  
"That what I saw today didn't look that bad." He was sure he has said stupider things in his life, but he couldn't think of one right now.  
"Jack..."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
"No, you probably shouldn't have."  
Jack look hurt, "forget I mentioned it."  
Daniel glared down at his food, "I'm sorry but I'm not... I don't... I'm sorry."  
"Its okay," Jack's eyes portraying a very different message.  
There was one of the most awkward silences either had ever experienced.  
"Listen, Jack... I'm going get a cab home. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."  
Jack nodded his assent and watched Daniel leave. What had he been thinking? Damn, he was stupid sometimes. His friendship with Daniel had been through a lot, but he wasn't sure it could handle this. At least, he told himself, he hadn't declared his undying love.  
He paid the waitress, "Where's the nearest bar?" She smiled a knowing smile and directed him to several. Jack headed to the first one on her list. So what if he had to work tomorrow? By God, he was going to get drunk.

Damage control could wait 'til morning.


End file.
